Nozomi Kujō (LastationLover5000)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on , completely disregards the Reigai arc in terms of history, and thus, will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. | birthday = Unknown | age = Unnknown | gender =Female | height = ??? | weight =??? | eyes =Purple | hair =Green | blood type =Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Mod Soul | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =None | partner =None | previous partner = Kon | base of operations =Soul Society (formerly) | marital status =Single | relatives =Unknown | education =None known | status =Active | shikai =Arazomeshigure | bankai =Not Yet Achieved }} Nozomi Kujō (九条 望実, Kujō Nozomi) is the third seat of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Kaito Kurui. Appearance Nozomi Kujō has chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wears a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream coloured cardigan over it. She also wears long black thigh-high socks. After gaining a Zanpakutō, Nozomi wears a short shihakushō that goes only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white boots. Personality Nozomi has quite a defensive personality, shown during the several attempts by Kon to find out her name or where she is from. She is also very independent, shown when Kon tells her that he went to all this trouble to help her out, to which she says that she didn't even ask for his help. However, when and his friends open up to her, she is revealed to have more of a exuberant personality. Nozomi is also shown to care for others who care for her, stating she'd be willing to die in combat to help Ichigo and his friends live. History Not much is known about Nozomi's past, aside from the fact that she is a unique being created by Kaito Kurui through a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies, much like his Reigai experiments. Nozomi was created using the genetic material of an unknown diseased Shinigami of the 12th Division, and was Kaito's test to see if he could restore life. Stabilized with Kaito's own genetic material, Nozomi was created. Powers and Abilities : Nozomi boasts a high spiritual energy, at least equal to that of a Gotei 13 Shinigami Lieutenant. Kidō Practitioner: Nozomi is shown to be proficient in the art of Kidō, as she can use Hado #58 Tenran without the incantation. Healing: Nozomi has an artificial healing ability. Urahara commented that it is similar to Kidō. Swordsmanship Specialist: Nozomi can also wield her Zanpakutō with relative ease, despite only being able to use it recently. To this effect, Nozomi was able to kill a Hollow in one hit, as well as block all its attacks. With her sealed sword, Nozomi can also block a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai state. Zanpakutō Arazomeshigure.png|Arazomeshigure Ki Gyakuten.gif|'Kikuzure' in use Ki Gyakuten Large.gif|'Kikuzure' on a large scale Arazome Shigure (退紅時雨, "With the Shade becoming a Faded Scarlet, the Autumn Rain Descends"): Her Zanpakutō manifested after Kon was about to be killed by a Hollow, and takes the shape of an ordinary katana. also attached a defective lion doll to the hilt, given to her by Kon. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. The hilt is colored a maroon red, and the sheath is black. *'Shikai': Arazome Shigure's release command is Rain Without End (降りしきれ, Furishikire). Nozomi's Shikai resembles a black broadsword blade with silver lining along the sides and up the middle. Near the tip there is stubbed cross beam jutting out from each side of the sword, this gives it the look of a cross :*'Shikai Special Ability': Arazome Shigure has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. She can in fact absorb anything as long as it's reiatsu. Once Arazome Shigure absorbs a power it becomes Nozomi's to use against her opponents as she chooses. As she absorbs reiatsu depending on the level of power used the middle of Arazome Shigure fills up with pink energy like a gauge. Once Arazome Shigure is filled to capacity it glows with pink spiritual energy and resembles a Celtic Cross. At anytime she can release a blast of spiritual energy of varying magnitudes to attack a single or multiple opponents. This ability is called Kikuzure (気崩 Essence Reversal). Despite being a very powerful ability, it is noted that Kikuzure's single weakness is it's inability to absorb anything stronger than Nozomi. Kikuzure can only absorb attacks in proportion to Nozomi's maximum reiatsu level. If the limit is exceeded, the sword will only absorb what it can take, and Nozomi must either deflect the remaining attack or take the damage. If this is avoided, the sword will shatter and all the energy absorbed will be released, multiply massively in strength, and kill everyone caught in the blast, including Nozomi herself. :*'Reiatsu Wires:' Using a portion of the energy absorbed, Nozomi is able to release it in the form of reiatsu wires, which she can use to bind an opponent. These wires are shown to be surprisingly durable and difficult to free oneself from. :*'Hajō Kūri' (覇錠空蔾, The Lock of the Tyrant releases a Bramble possessed by the Void"): By striking Arazome Shigure into the ground, an elegant fortress wall of purple reishi is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. While she can perform this ability, it seems to be somewhat weaker than Yushima's variation. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Category:Mod Soul Category:Female Category:Canon to Fanon Category:12th Division Category:3rd Seat